


Victims under Ras

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Felicity Smoak Loves Oliver Queen, Gen, POV Oliver Queen, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Past Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Protective Oliver Queen, Romance, anti OTA, anti Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: In an ensuing argument Oliver and Nyssa have had enough of Diggle, Felcity and Laurel's judgment from their relationship to Oliver being seen as some massive jerk because of Ras al Ghul's plan to marry Oliver and Nyssa together. Never mind the fact Oliver had no clue what Ras's plan was. Something I wrote cause I'm sick of the Oliver hate due the end of Arrow season 3 events.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Malcolm Merlyn & Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul & Felicity Smoak, Nyssa al Ghul & John Diggle, Nyssa al Ghul & Laurel Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Tatsu Yamashiro, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	Victims under Ras

**Hello everybody**

**First, this is born out of getting so extremely sick at seeing the hate slung Oliver's way for his marriage to Nyssa al Ghul. Mostly out of the Olicity or Laurel crowds, then Nyssa/Sara, Nyssa/Laurel or whoever shippers, those who just see men as evil, etc.**

**Like none of you people care to consider Oliver had no clue Ras al Ghul was going to have Nyssa and him be married with Ras wanting Nyssa violated to acquire an offspring. For goodness sake I know this comes as shock to you people, but Oliver is a good person.**

**Here's another shock is Oliver as much a victim under Ras al Ghul for that plan as Nyssa is. Go blame Ras al Ghul instead, oh that means quit hating Oliver Queen, and like the Arrowverse writers that is impossible.**

**Regarding this fic Felicity, Diggle and Laurel will not be shown in a favorably light.**

**Oh, timeline-wise this occurs at the start of Arrow season 4.**

**A few more additions are Oliver and Nyssa are dating with Oliver having left Starling City with Nyssa at the end of season 3 needing a break from everything.**

**For the Green Arrow outfit, Oliver is using his season 5 through seven one with the selves instead of the ridiculous sleeveless suit from season 4.**

**Regarding the Olyssa pairing don't waste your breath complaining since this is fan fiction, and two I find most of you complainers are hypocrites given you have no problem with straight characters made gay.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

The Bunker

Wearing their vigilante suits Oliver Queen and Nyssa al Ghul having just gotten changed from a night of patrol is facing Felicity Smoak in a chair, and Laurel beside Smoak still in her Canary outfit.

Diggle is on the other side of Felicity with his arms crossed and a frown, like usual, given his dislike of Oliver for his actions while undercover in the League of Assassins. Never mind the fact that even Lyla explained if it was any other League member, they would have killed her and kidnapped baby Sara Diggle instead.

"Nyssa and you are dating?" Felicity asks.

Sighing "This is what you wanted to talk to us about? Why?" Oliver replies.

"It's not like my husband and I have gone out of our way to hide the fact we care for each other. We were sharing a house when Laurel and Thea came to request our help" Nyssa says.

"Yeah but seeing you kiss tonight right before going out on patrol was well shocking," Laurel says.

"And this concerns you three or the team how again?" Oliver inquires drily.

"Well… uh Nyssa's a lesbian" Felicity replies.

"The great love of your life was my sister," Laurel says in confusion.

"First I loathe being tied down to some categorization for what my romantic preference is. And whatever gave you the impression I'm solely attracted to women? The gender is immaterial" Nyssa asks before looking towards "Husband is some rigid view for a person can only be straight or… a lesbian a confusing western culture thing I'm unaware of?

"Sadly, from the entertainment business and social media, they tend to frown on women or men being bisexual. Even if a person is, they force that person to be either lesbian or gay. Also, either in the entertainment business or social media, as my sister puts it, must ram it down your throat for that's person's sexual one-sided preference. If you disagree with them your attacked" Oliver explains.

Nodding "So they are close-minded people like my father. Not to mention they sound like fools and hypocrites" Nyssa says.

"I don't give a crap what either of you thinks or your lack of understanding for the way things work outside of your barbaric mindset" Diggle snarls.

"Do not ever talk to my wife like that again" Oliver growls warningly.

Scoffing "Nyssa al Ghul is not your wife. Just some woman who was forced into marrying you by her father" Felicity says.

"No doubt part of your plan from the start Oliver. How you can stand to be anywhere near that man, who is just one more abuser I'll never know" Diggle sneers.

"Sorry Ollie but neither are wrong. You lied to all of us, trusting Malcolm Merlyn over us, didn't tell me about Thea being used by Merlyn, or getting upset with me for wanting to see Merlyn have justice when turning a monster over to the League of Assassins. To say nothing of your horrible treatment of me since becoming Black Canary for not wanting me out there" Laurel scolds.

"You manipulated my sister into turning Malcolm over to the League. Never mind how all you did was put Thea in even more danger because the League targets the whole family for the sins of one. The only reason my sister is not dead from your actions is because Ras wanted me to be his heir" Oliver says icily "And that's not even covering how horrible you all treated Quentin with that voice changer to make yourself sound like Sara."

"And all of three of you have the same problem as Quentin Lance for blaming everyone else for careless actions instead of owning up to them," Nyssa says.

"You still defend a man who willing knew his plan was force you into marriage and get raped regardless of not even preferring men. And Oliver's the type of monster he probably would have done it just to keep his cover" Diggle replies harshly.

"If that's truly what you think of me than we were never brothers at all" Oliver says in disgust "And if I was that monster I would have killed Lyla or your kid then took the other hostage, if not just killed them both since apparently you think I'm a monster who loves to kill."

Glaring at all three "Let me make this clear, my beloved had no idea what my father's plans were regarding that marriage. So, you want to go blame someone, blame my father because Oliver and I are both victims" Nyssa says frostily "Placing aside our courting each other, the man you hate is my friend. So, get over trying to convince me to hate him because of your egos."

"Felicity you have zero ground to stand on for talking about violations when you drugged me after purposely having sex to get me to lower my guard in an attempt to sneak out of Nanda Parbat. If I did that you would be calling me a monster. Add that to the list of reasons why I allied with Malcolm and Tatsu, alongside later Nyssa because none of you seem to understand the threat Ras was" Oliver finally snapping at them, his patience limit reached.

"I would say you all dislike when my beloved challenges your over-inflated egos. Uniquely Felicity and you Laurel are acting on the impulse of your clear romantic feelings. Diggle out of pure hatred because my husband has never fit into the black and white box you've constructed in your head" Nyssa explains.

All three of them glance elsewhere unable to meet their eyes.

"Because you all hate us, and I can see any attempt for us trying to work together to save this city will be pointless we shall leave," Oliver says.

"You're going to save the city against Darhk by yourself?" Felicity asks.

"No besides Nyssa there are others who I can call for help. Unlike you three they are people I can trust to have my back and be mature adults" Oliver says.

"Ollie…" Laurel begins but gets cut off.

"Don't, only people I consider extremely close can use that nickname. You are no longer one of those since it feels like upon my return you've been looking for one reason or another to hate me" Oliver says coldly "Tell Thea that she can choose between Malcolm or me because I'm done with her constant shifting allegiances."

The remaining well no longer Team Arrow, rather Team Felicity watches as Oliver and Nyssa, upon grabbing dual duffle bags containing their clothes, head for the bikes before driving off. Felicity, Laurel, and Diggle are quite surprised Oliver left. Only now they hated him being around yet are now at loss for Oliver's gone.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this, well those who could anyway. Leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**Regarding Oliver criticizing how the entertainment business/social media harps on people who are bisexual, well is unfortunately true. Just look at the Arrowverse for Sara Lance on Legends of Tomorrow show where they took a character who was bi with making her into a full out lesbian really and trying to sleep with any pair of female legs she can find.**

**The actual reference to her being with men is a rarity or only when Sara slept with John Constantine was as Marc Guggenheim said done because Constantine and Sara are bisexual. I consider that degrading to them both. Plus, in Sara's single female focus gets rid of her as an Oliver/Felicity menace.**

**Or Steven Moffat who is/was the lead writer for Doctor Who, and Sherlock has attacked bisexual people, as boring or something like that.**

**Also, Oliver's dig towards the entertainment people constantly cramming the lesbian or gay stuff down your throats is mine towards the poor writing. I've met or am friends with LGBT people in real life, and like straight people, they don't go talking about their sexual preferences every time they open their mouths.**

**Unlike say, Curtis Holt who annoyingly couldn't go more than two words it seemed like without letting you know he's gay, Sara on LoT they love to hammer home her liking women, or I remember an NCIS episode years ago where they kept stuffing down your throats about how this guy was gay.**

**Closing this story up I had Oliver tell his so-called teammates good riddance is something I so wished the Arrow writing crew had happen given how by season 4 Team Arrow didn't have people on it who were actual friends. No just those who judged him for every choice he made, even if it went contrary to something, they said an episode before. Made worse upon Rene, Rory, Curtis, Evelyn, and Dinah Drake all came on board in season 5 then counited on.**

**Until next time**


End file.
